Max (Ro)
}} |pastaffie= }} |death=Killed in battle |age=Unknown |kittypet=Max |rogue=Max |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Shattered Sky'' |deadbooks=Unknown }} Max is a plump black-and-white tom with glossy fur. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Shattered Sky'' :Max is an older kittypet that Darktail manages to convince to join his group. He, along with Loki and Zelda are from Twolegplace, and heard of the Clans from another kittypet friend of theirs, Minty. After introductions, Darktail invites Max and the others into the center of their camp, and tells each of his visiting friends that they should swear an oath of loyalty to him and the other members of the Kin. Max says the other wild cats shouldn't mess around when he's in The Kin. :Alarmed, Max meows uneasily that he's not sure that's a good idea, but he is coerced by Raven, another one of Darktail's Kin. Raven tells Max that it is only a tiny drop of blood, and that it won't hurt at all. Although he is still doubtful, Max nods his head in agreement with Darktai's oath, and he swears along with the kittypets to share, defend, and help the Kin for as long as he lives. :After they swear their oath, each of the kittypets is assigned another cat to train with. Raven, the same cat who convinced the kittypets to join, is assigned to Max, while Zelda and Loki are given Sleekwhisker and Violetpaw, respectively. Soon after the ceremony, they share prey, and Max and Loki are invited by Raven to take a piece of food from the pile. Max takes a vole, and happily devours it. He and Zelda converse, asking each other how their day had gone, and Max tells Zelda that he had fun with Raven and the other Kin. :Max notices that it's getting dark, and he rises to his paws, telling Zelda and Loki that it's time for them to be leaving, as their housefolk will be missing them. Darktail rises to meet them, blocking their path. The rogue leader says that they still have many things to teach the kittypets, and looks to Violetpaw to back him up; she only sheepishly agrees before nodding her head and becoming quiet. Max stands up to Darktail, saying thanks, but that they really have to be going. :Darktail succeeds in guilting Max and the other kittypets into staying, and while Max doesn't want to stay, he reluctantly agrees with Darktail, and soon they are escorted by Sleekwhisker and Raven to their nests for the night. Violetpaw does not believe this is right, thinking to herself that Max and the other kittypets do not belong with the Kin. :Max, Loki, and Zelda are soon part of an attack on RiverClan's camp. They, according to Darktail, are the perfect cats to be part of the first wave attack, and they will join Ratscar and Oakfur, two elders. At Darktail's yowl, Max leaps into battle with RiverClan. The battle ends with fatalities on both sides, with Max having been killed and lying on the ground. :After Max's death, Zelda and Loki's demeanor changes, the once-excited kittypets become less and less enthusiastic about staying with Darktail. They mourn Max, since he was one of their friends, and after Darktail is killed by Onestar, Violetpaw thinks that Max should have been with them when they go home, remembering how the black-and-white cat was killed in an unnecessary battle. Character pixels Quotes External links * Notes and references ru:Макс (бродяга)de:Max (S6)pl:Max (Ro) Category:Males Category:Kittypets Category:Rogues Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Darktail's cats